Madison (The Primordials)
Madison is the Fiancée of Sam Winchester and a former werewolf. When she was resurrected by Pagan most of her werewolf traits were removed, and her soul was returned to a human one. History Madison was encountered by the Winchesters while they were hunting a werewolf, with Sam and Madison holding an attraction and eventually spending the night together. Sadly, Madison could not control her werewolf abilities and every night succumbed to her beast side, the Winchesters tested their father's theory that killing the biter will cure those that they had bitten. However this was proven false as once she fell asleep she became a werewolf again, and after realizing that it didn't work she begged Sam to kill her before she hurts someone else, which he did in grief. Present Day Upon her death Madison went to Purgatory like all monsters, desperately trying to survive until one day Pagan appeared and pulled her out, returning her to life and teleporting her in front of the house that Dean and Sam were in. Madison knocked on the door and after a moment the Winchesters opened it, surprising all three of them. One year later Madison and Sam were engaged, and she encouraged Sam to go with Dean on a job once it was discovered, and during Team Free Will's investigation into monster activity she heard the Alpha Werewolf's voice, claiming that "Mother is coming home." Powers & Abilities While Madison is no longer a werewolf, she still retains some traits due to Pagan specifically leaving them. * Enhanced Senses: Madison holds a more limited version of her werewolf senses, including a great sense of smell and hearing and she can see in the dark easier than most humans. * Enhanced Strength: Madison is deceptively strong for her size and is able to actually overpower Dean in raw physical strength, but not Sam. She is physically equal to the strongest male athletes. * Enhanced Speed: Madison is very fast, able to keep pace with the finest Olympic athletes. * Enhanced Durability: Madison is much more durable than a humans are against blunt force trauma, however she is still vulnerable to bullets and piercing weapons. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Madison can heal from injuries faster than a human can. * Muted Connection to the Werewolf Alpha: Madison recently discovered that she still has a connection to the Alpha Werewolf, however this connection is unique in that the Alpha cannot detect or influence her and can be used to learn about the monster's plans. * Immunity to Eve's Influence: While Madison has a muted connection to her Alpha she is unable to be mentally influence by the Mother of All, being unaffected by any commands or alterations she sends across her connection to the monsters, and was unaffected by the alterations that Eve made to Werewolves. * Full Moon Passion: Madison becomes far more passionate about everything during the day and night of a full moon. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Werewolf Category:Hybrid Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters